Librero
by Amanely-chan
Summary: De como un golpe hace que las cosas cambien totalmente. —Te bese por que quise hacerlo, Hinata.


• Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

• One-shot

• Naruto/Hinata.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 ** _Librero_**

 _ **.**_

* * *

— **Esto** es tan aburrido...— susurro un chico rubio el cual se mantenía plácidamente recostado en una pequeña cama. Ese día era particularmente aburrido en toda la extensión de la palabra. No habían misiones, sus amigos estaban fuera de la aldea y salir a entrenar se le hacia muy complicado ahora que una bola de fangirls lo acechaban a toda hora del día.

En conclusión, era el día mas aburrido de su semana.

Bufo exasperado, queriendo mover sus músculos los cuales le gritaban que necesitaban acción.

¿Qué podía hacer ese día? ¿Allí, encerrado en su apartamento?

Hizo un mohín y se cruzo de brazos sin levantare aun de la cama individual.

¿Y si leía los pergaminos que sus maestros le habían obsequiado? Descarto esa idea al recordar que ya los había leído completamente y hasta al revés.

¿Y si veía la película Icha Icha que su maestro le había dado a guardar? ¡Absolutamente no! El no quería ver esa porquería que seguro en su terminación lo mandaría directo al hospital por hemorragia nasal descontrolada.

¿Y si reproducía el disco que Ino le había recomendado la otra vez? No, eso si que no. Ya lo había escuchado y le parecía lo mas estúpido que había escuchado.

—¡Ahhh! ¿Qué hago?— exclamo con cascadas de lagrimas saliendo de sus orbes azules.

 _—Puedes limpiar el chiquero que llamas casa._ — respondió una voz en su interior, y el dueño de dicha voz era nada mas que Kurama.

—¿Limpiar?—pregunto impactado. Soltó una pequeña carcajada.— Que dices zorro...— se levanto de su cama y en el proceso piso varios envases de ramen instantáneo. Una gotita cayo tras su nuca.—Que va, es solo eso. Seguro lo demás esta muy limpio.— dijo con optimismo, sin poder prevenir la caída que le había ocasionado un bulto de ropa que estaba frente a su puerta.

 _—Si, demasiado limpio Naruto.—_ se burlo el zorro del joven de dieciocho años, quien solo frunció el ceño aun tirado en la montaña de ropa sucia.

—Creo que seria una buena idea limpiar después de todo.

 _—No me digas.—_ el zorro rio y se acomodo mejor en el suelo.

Naruto resoplo y se levanto de la montaña para comenzar su misión ultra especial e importante para la humanidad. Y decía para la humanidad, por que si no hacia algo con todo ese desastre seguro que acabaría en toda Konoha.

—¡Ha limpiar se ha dicho!— exclamo entusiasmado al por fin poder hacer algo.

Tomo un delantal de conejito que Sakura había dejado la otra tarde que se dispuso a envenenarlo con sus comidas. ¡Digo! Ejem, alimentarlo sanamente y sabrosamente.

Fundo sus manos con unos guantes de goma color anaranjado que había comprado hace unos días. Tomo un pañuelo azul con flores y lo ato en su cabeza, tapando sus ahora cortos cabellos rubios. Y por ultimo, tomo la escoba, listo para limpiar bien su casa.

 _—¡Te ves tan ridículo!_ — grito Kurama entre sus risas al verlo vestido tan cómicamente. Sabia que sus ropas ninjas de cuando era joven también eran ridículas pero, a comparación de lo que llevaba ahora, el reinado a lo ridículo se lo llevaba ese mandil de conejito y ese pañuelo floreado que traía el rubio.

Naruto achino sus ojos.—Jodete Kurama.

 _—El jodido eres tu.— respondió con burla.— Tu casa parece un basurero._

—Calla, solo es un poco de desorden. Te alteras demasiado...— quedo mudo cuando volteo y miro que Kurama tenia toda la razón.

La sala estaba repleta de ropa regada, tanta que el sofá apenas y se alcanzaba a ver. Las plantas que Sai le había regalado por su anterior cumpleaños estaban marchitas y sin vida. El suelo estaba forrado de empaques de ramen instantáneo, empaques de comida rápida y chatarra. Su televisor... ¡¿Donde estaba su televisor?!

—¡Cielos!— exclamo horrorizado.—¡Esto no puede estarme pasando a mi!— las cómicas lagrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente, haciendo que Kurama negara.

 _—Es lo que pasa cuando olvidas cosas importantes Naruto._

—Supongo que tienes razón. No puedo vivir así.

Sin esperar mas, se puso en modo Naruto amo de casa.

Invoco a un par de clones y les ordeno que levantaran del suelo toda la basura, a lo que ellos aceptaron a regañadientes y nada contentos de que los hubiesen invocado para limpiar una casa. El Naruto original se encargo de fregar los trastes, limpiar el baño, lavar toda su ropa sucia y por supuesto de darles agua a las plantas de Sai. Después de dos horas sin descanso, logro limpiar su apartamento en toda su totalidad.

—¡Lo logre!— exclamo feliz desasiendo sus clones de sombra.—Esta limpio.

Kurama observo con ojo critico el lugar, cerciorándose de que todo estuviera perfectamente bien. El suelo estaba brillante, los muebles libres de ropa sucia, la cocina totalmente limpia y por fin la casa tenia un olor decente y agradable.

Kurama alzo una ceja recordando algo.— _La bodega._

—¿Eh?

 _—Si, el cuarto donde guardas cosas que ya no usas._

—¿Que hay con eso?

 _—Deberías limpiarlo. Dicen que una casa con tantas cosas que ya no se utilizan traen malas energías._ — contesto cual viejo creyente de las cosas espirituales.

Naruto bufo.—No se si quiera deshacerme de esas cosas.

 _—No digo que te deshagas de todas, solo de unas cuantas._ —insistió el zorro de nueve colas, estando completamente seguro de que era necesario hacerlo.

Naruto suspiro y sin quedarle de otra fue directamente a la habitación que usaba de bodega.

En cuanto abrió la puerta su visión se lleno de cosas inservibles y cosas que realmente no quería desechar. Como por ejemplo el muñeco de acción que tenia de el mismo. Era tan genial.

—¡Oh! — exclamo con sorpresa, agachándose para después incorporase sobre su lugar con un peluche de Kakashi en manos —¡Hace mucho que no veía esto! Yo lo usaba para entrenar...— comento al aire, haciendo que su mirada se tornara melancólica. Lo usaba cuando era un crio, ósea, hace mucho. — ¿Crees que debe tirarlo? ya sabes, para que Kakashi nunca se entere de que golpeaba esto — rasco su cabeza con nerviosismo.

 _—No creo que se de cuenta_.

—¡Lo esconderé muy bien y lo heredare a mis hijos para que ellos se lo hereden a mis nietos y mis nietos puedan heredarlo a mis bisnietos...!

 _—Ya entendí el punto_ — interrumpió Kurama.

Naruto rió sosteniendo el muñeco. De un momento a otro, su rostro se torno serio.— Tu crees... ¿Tu crees que algún día pueda tener familia? — pregunto sinceramente, a lo que Kurama solo pudo actuar impresionado.

 _—Si es con la peli rosa, no cre..._

—Yo ya no amo a Sakura — respondió Naruto, comenzando a moverse por el almacén. —. Sabes que hace mucho deje de verla con esos ojos.

 _— Solo quería estar totalmente seguro. Y respecto tu pregunta, creo que si._

—¿De verdad? — pregunto Naruto, tomando unos libros y poniéndolos en unos estantes.

— _Claro... solo que ahora será muy difícil. Antes no tenias de donde escoger y ahora hay chicas a montones persiguiéndote._

Naruto rio apenado.— Creo que tienes razón.

 _—Y no solo será difícil por eso, si no que, ahora ya no podremos saber quien es la que realmente esta enamorada de ti._

—¿Realmente? — cuestiono confundido, sin saber a donde quería llegar el zorro.

 _—Naruto, tenemos que aceptar que todas las chicas comenzaron a buscarte desde que eres el héroe de el mundo, si no hubiese sido por eso entonces nadie hubiese volteado a verte_ —dijo con sinceridad, sin importarle lo cruel que podía sonar aquello pues era la verdad y el rubio lo sabia bien.

Naruto suspiro aun encontrándose limpiando. — Lo se... se que ahora las chicas solo me toman en cuenta por ser Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe del mundo ninja.

Kurama sintió algo de pena por el rubio. Nunca podía obtener lo que quería. Antes nadie le hacia caso y ahora que tiene la atención que nunca tuvo esta le dificultara las cosas. De repente, recapitulo algo que hace mucho no pasaba por su mente. Algo que ni el mismo Naruto recordaba.

— _¡Naruto, yo...!_

—¡Mira haya arriba Kurama! — exclamo el rubio, interrumpiendo al zorro — Hay un libro que nunca había visto. Yo no lo deje ahí — comento mientras se subía a una caja que había a un lado para tratar de alcanzar el libro que se hallaba arriba de un librero.

 _—¡Espera! Vas a caerte si no..._

Demasiado tarde.

—¡Waaaaa!

Debido a la idiotez del rubio, este no recordó que una caja no iba a soportar a un hombre de dieciocho años de edad, ocasionando que la caja se rompiera y que al querer sostenerse del librero este se viniera abajo junto con el.

Después de unos minutos se pudo escuchar un quejido de bajo del gran librero. Todos los libros estaban regalos por todos lados y el libro causante del desastre estaba tranquilamente sobre un cojin sucio.

—Maldito afortunado...—mascullo Naruto con cascadas de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos al que el libro aterrizo sobre una superficie blanda y esponjosa.

Luego de unos minutos mas de bajo del librero, Kurama se digno a hablar.

 _—¿Por qué no te mueves, idiota?_

— Es que me quede a gusto aquí abajo...

Kurama achino los ojos _.—Tienes flojera, ¿verdad?_

—Si un poco.

— _¡MUEVETE!_

—¡Ya, ya voy! Tranquilo...— se alzo lentamente, sintiendo un dolor tremendo en su espalda. Sabia que no era nada grave, tal vez unos moretes que sanarían de inmediato, pero la espalda lo estaba matando del dolor. —Kurama... échame una mano, por favor. — casi suplico con los ojos acuosos.

 _—No. No te ayudare para que aprendas a ser mas cuidadoso. Disfruta de tus horas de dolor mocoso..._ — después de eso solo se pudieron escuchar unas risas antes de que lentamente desaparecieran. Sabia que Kurama lo estaba diciendo enserio y que no le ayudaría a curarse.

Jadeo vencido. Camino dificultosamente mientras se agarraba la espalda, tal y como una persona mayor lo haría. Camino directamente a su cuarto, justo donde tenia el botiquín de emergencia que Sakura le había hecho comprar.

Esperaba que ahí hubieran pastillas para el dolor o de lo contrario tendría que salir a comprar unas pastillas el mismo. Tomo el botiquín y lo esculco. Habían gasas, alcohol, curitas con dibujitos de ranas, vendas, inyecciones, jarabe... había de todo menos pastillas para el dolor o alguna pomada.

Gruño enfadado. Tendría que ir por las dichosas pastillas pues enserio le dolía la espalda.

Salió a como pudo de su departamento y ando por las calles de Konoha tranquilamente. Al parecer no había mucha gente fuera ese día y no tenia ni la mínima idea de por que pues era un día normal y corriente. Agradeció internamente eso pues aun que le doliera el corazón, en esos momentos no se sentía capaz de pararse a firmar autógrafos ni a pararse para conversar con los aldeanos. Además de que no quería toparse a ninguna fan pues sabia que acabaría en el suelo.

Camino unas cuadras mas, ansioso por llegar a la farmacia. Pero algo paso. Comenzó a sentirse levemente extrañado, y no físicamente si no que su alrededor era... ¿extraño?

Algo había que no le cuadraba pero no sabia que era lo que lo ponía así.

De repente y de la nada se dio cuenta de algo.

Estaban en el mas de mayo... y que el supiera, en mayo no nevaba.

Paro abruptamente cuando sintió que la brisa congelaba su nariz y cachetes. ¡Estaba nevando y el no se había dado cuenta cuando salió de casa! Volteo de un lado a otro, encontrándose con los tejados de las casas cubiertos de nieve, con el suelo cubierto de nieve y con su aliento transformado en vaho.

—¡Caramba! — exclamo cuando sintió una ráfaga azotarlo. Se abrazo a si mismo, a un incrédulo por lo que veía.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

De un momento a otro olvido su dolor de espalda y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, tratando de hallarle explicación al manto blanco que destacaba en la aldea. Pudo haber ido a la torre del Hokage pero en su mente no apareció esa idea si no que el quería caminar por la aldea para... no sabia para que.

Camino sin rumbo por unos minutos hasta que accidentalmente se metió al bosque y para cuando se dio cuenta de eso, escucho los lloriqueos de una niña pequeña acompañados de unas risas burlescas.

De nuevo no supo por que lo hacia pero comenzó a correr hacia donde provenía el sonido. No tardo para llegar, encontrándose con una escena que lo shokeo mucho.

Frente a el, se encontraban tres niños y en el centro de ellos se encontraba una pequeña niña que lloraba y no de miedo... si no de tristeza pura.

—¡Es un monstruo!

—¡Si! Miren sus ojos... dan miedo.

—¡Das miedo niña monstruo!

Todos comenzaron a reírse mientras la pequeña lloraba sin parar.

De inmediato su ceño se frunció y sus manos se hicieron puños. Comenzó a recordar como lo trataban a el de niño. Recordó como huían de el, como decían cosas de el...

—Oigan — mascullo entre dientes, sintiendo enojo. Comenzó a caminar apresurado al ver que estos ni se inmutaban por su voz enojada —¡Déjenla en paz! —grito cuando llego hasta ellos, tomando el hombro de un niño con algo de brusquedad, solo para darse cuenta de algo que lo asusto. Su mano atravesó el hombro del niño, tal y como un fantasma.

Su rostro se puso azul. Y si... ¿y si había muerto por el librero que le cayo encima?

—¡Dios mío, soy un fantasma! — chillo aterrado mientras tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo había sido que Madara no pudo matarlo pero un librero si? Una gran aura depresiva lo rodeo. —Un librero me derroto...—susurro herido.

Todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando nuevamente escucho el llanto de la niña. Frunció el seño sintiéndose impotente, ¿no podría usar sus poderes fantasmales para aterrorizar a los niños y salvar a la niña?

Tal vez ahora que estaba muerto a eso podría dedicarse.

—¡Buuu! —exclamo ante los niños, queriendo asustarlos pero no funciono. Antes de que pudiese hacer o pensar otra cosa, logro ver el rostro de la pequeña niña, quedado impactado.

Sus ojos eran color perla, su cabello era corto y azulino, sus mejillas eran color carmín...

—…Hinata-chan.

¿Como eso era posible si la Hinata de su tiempo era una chica de dieciocho años? Y una muy linda a su parecer. Negó con la cabeza tratando de disipar esos pensamientos y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¡No era momento de pensar en ella de esa manera!

Esta Hinata tenia como cinco... y estaba llorando. ¿Eso le había pasado a Hinata en realidad? ¿Eso había sufrido ella?

—Hinata-chan... — susurro con tristeza e impotencia. Cerro los puños fuertemente y cerro los ojos. Quería hacer algo pero sabia que no podía en esos momentos... ni nunca.

Abrió los ojos con fuerza al escuchar una voz que lo dejo pasmado.

—¡Déjenla en paz!

Lo siguiente que vio fue así mismo de la edad de cinco años, peleando con los brabucones y quedando en ridículo en el proceso. Pero al menos, salvando a Hinata. Observo como esta se acercaba con preocupación hasta el mismo y le preguntaba que si estaba bien. También observo como ella observaba con culpa una bufanda roja mientras e decía que no había problema. Después ambos se marcharon, cada quien en momentos distintos y por rumbos diferentes, pero se marcharon dejando a el Naruto de dieciocho años echo piedra en medio del bosque.

Aun sin poder creer lo que había visto, comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea.

—¡Seguro son alucinaciones por el dolor...! Dolor que ya no siento...— susurro lo ultimo mientras sobaba su espalda aun caminando.

Decidió ignorar todo y correr hasta el hospital. Tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza y por eso estaba alucinando y viendo cosas extrañas. Corrió y corrió por unos cuantos minutos hasta que se topo nuevamente con algo que lo dejo en shock.

—¡Kiba-kun! No pelees con Shino-kun...—

Era Hinata, quien estaba un poco mas delante de el junto a Kiba, Akamaru y Shino. Los cuatro se mantenían sentados bajo un frondoso y verde árbol... ¿Verde árbol?

Miro de un lado a otro, observando todo el paisaje y dándose cuanta que era...

—¡¿Primavera?! — cuestiono con un grito.

Miro de nuevo hacia el frente y observo con impresión al equipo ocho. Este equipo ocho ahora tenían la edad de no menos de once años y al parecer tampoco lo veían o escuchaban.

Se acerco lentamente hacia ellos, tratando de escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

—¿Cómo no pelearme con este raro si no para de insultarme con palabras que no entiendo?

—¿Entonces como sabes que te insulto? —pregunto ágilmente el Aburame, dejando mas que confundido al Inuzuka.

—Es verdad...—respondió con aire pensativo mientras se rascaba la barbilla, provocando que la pequeña Hinata riera divertida.

—¡Ou! Hinata, no te rías de mi.

—No lo hago Kiba-kun...

—¡Claro que lo haces!

—Que no...— rio tiernamente.

Al mirar eso, Naruto no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte latido en su corazón y un cosquilleo extraño en su estomago. Sonrió sutilmente sin dejar de ver como Hinata reía ante la mirada ceñuda de Kiba. Esas acciones no ayudaban en su estado ya que comenzó a sonrojarse.

Hinata le gustaba desde que había acabado la guerra pero siempre quiso ver ese sentimiento como compañerismo y cariño. En ese momento tuvo la libertad de admitir que Hinata si le gustaba de verdad.

—¡Si sigues yo...!— paro a pensar un poco antes de sonreír maliciosamente — … le diré a Naruto que gustas de el.

Las risas de Hinata pararon por completo y sus ojos perlados miraron con terror a Kiba.—¡Na-na-naruto-kun no me gusta! —exclamo avergonzada y roja hasta el cuello.

Kiba la miro con suspicacia y se cruzo de brazos.—¡Claro que si!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que si!

Mientras que los niños se gritaban el uno al otro "que no, que si" Naruto mas adelante estaba igual o mas sonrojado que la mismísima Hinata, conocida por sus singulares sonrojos. Antes de que pudiese chillar de la impresión, el panorama cambio completamente y bruscamente, encontrándose en un amplio y terroso lugar.

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de donde estaba parado.

—¡Hinata, no lo hagas! ¡No eres rival para el!

Volteo de inmediato y se encontró con el mismo de quince años tirado en el suelo bocabajo mientras unas estacas de metal estaban clavadas en sus extremidades.

—Lo se.

Su vista se dirigió rápidamente hacia un lado, encontrándose a la Hinata de quince años.

—Hinata...— susurro mirando con impacto. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? No recordaba eso...

—Yo simplemente estoy siendo egoísta...— continuo la Hyuga sin verle.

—¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡No seas estúpida, esto es demasiado peligroso para ti!

Se impacto por sus propias palabras. De verdad no recordaba ese momento y estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

—Yo estoy aquí por que quiero —contesto serenamente, activando su Byakugan en el proceso.—Esta vez, te salvare Naruto-kun.

El Naruto de quince años pelo los ojos junto al de diecinueve, incrédulos a lo que veían.

—Yo...—Hinata apretó los puños — Yo siempre lloraba y me rendia, incluso casi me iba por el camino incorrecto... Pero tu, tu me mostraste el camino correcto. Yo siempre te seguía, siempre quise alcanzarte. Yo solo quería andar por ese camino... contigo. Quería estar contigo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a picar y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Su pecho ardía y lo que mas quería era ir por esa Hinata y alejarla lo mas lejos posible de ahí.

—Sin darte cuenta, tu cambiaste mi vida. Tu sonrisa cambio mi vida — alzo suavemente su brazo y se puso en posición sin dejar de hablar —. No tengo miedo a la muerte mientras pueda protegerte por que yo te amo, Naruto-kun.

Los ojos de Naruto se dilataron y las lagrimas no pudieron quedarse mas tiempo en sus cuencas. —¿Por qué no recuerdo esto? —se pregunto mientras ponía la mano sobre su corazón. ¿Por qué no recordaba algo tan importante? ¿Por qué...?

¿Por que nunca se dio cuenta de ese sentimiento?

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como Hinata comenzó a golpear las estacas que lo mantenían en el suelo, rompiendo fácilmente algunas antes de que Pain la detuviera lanzándola lejos de el.

—¡Hinata!— grito cuando vio que esta salió volando, afortunadamente pudo caer de pie.

Nuevamente se lanzo contra el pero fallo en el intento pues fue lanzada de nuevo.

—Quédate ahí, por favor no sigas...— susurro Naruto, observando como esta se levantaba con terquedad del suelo. Cuando volteo, pudo ver un hilo de sangre que bajaba por su frente.

Observo como se ponía en posición de nuevo y formaba chakra en sus manos, trnasformando dos cabezas de leones. Una de las técnicas que pudo ver que uso en la guerra.

—¡Hinata! — grito con desespero al ver como lanzaba puñetazos a Pain, todos siendo esquivados por este. Hasta que... pudo golpearle en el rostro. Observo impactado el como aprovechaba el momento con rapidez para lanzarse contra el para romper mas estacas de metal.

Pero nuevamente fue lanzada por Pain.

—¡No lo soporto mas! — exclamo Naruto antes de lanzarse contra Pain, atravesándolo por completo de nuevo.—¡Mierda!

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver como Hinata caía fuertemente en el suelo, haciendo que la tierra se levantara creando una nube de polvo.

Después de unos minutos pudo ver como se levantaba dificultosamente del suelo, caminando a como podía hasta Naruto. No pudo evitar ver el como sonreía con sutileza mientras lo hacia.

Cuando observo que cayo al suelo corrió con rapidez hasta ella, solo para enterarse que tampoco podía tocarla. No pasaron ni cinco segundos para que ella se levantara de nuevo, dirigiéndose a su yo de quince años, aun que fuese a rastras.

Su atención volvió a Pain, quien comenzó a hablar mientras miraba sin entender a Hinata quien intentaba desenterrar una de las estacas que mantenían presas sus manos.

—No entiendo. ¿Por que se sigue resistiendo alguien tan débil como tu? —pregunto refiriéndose a Hinata. — ¿Por qué seguir peleando conmigo? Si sabes... que vas a morir.

Después de unos segundos de silencio por parte de Hinata, respondió algo que dejo aun mas impactado a Naruto.

—No me retractare de mis palabras — el Naruto de quince años alzo la vista para mirar con impresión a la Hyuga. —… por que ese es mi camino ninja — susurro para mirar a Naruto con una sonrisa y las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Lo demás paso tan rápido que no pudo ni gritar.

Hinata siendo alzada por Pain por los aires, después siendo aventada al suelo con rudeza, otra vez una gran nube de polvo y después...

Hinata siendo atravesada por un metal... un charco de sangre.

.

.

.

—¡HINATA!

.

.

.

Un estruendo, y el mismo peleando, consumido por la ira.

.

.

.

—¡No! ¡HINATA...! — las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, pero paro de gritar cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

Estaba bajo de el librero aun...

—¿Qué? —pregunto confundido, mirando de un lado a otro con rapidez.

 _—¡Por fin despiertas mocoso!_

—¿Kurama? Dios, tuve un sueño...

— _Si se noto, solo gemías y gritabas una y otra vez el nombre de la Hyuga. ¿Sueños pervertidos?_ — el zorro comenzó a reir burlesco, meintras extrañamente Naruto se mantenía serio y con la mirada fija en el suelo. Se suponía que en esos caso Naruto le reprendería avergonzado... pero ahora se miraba perturbado y confuso.— ¿Qué pasa?

—Soñé a Hinata-chan todo este tiempo... soñé que la salvaba de unos niños, que Kiba se burlaba de ella por que supuestamente ella sentía algo por mi, y la soñé peleando con Pain.

Kurama se mostro impresionado ante lo ultimo dicho por el rubio.— _Mocoso, la pelea con Pain fue real, creo que todo lo que soñaste fue real._

Naruto parpadeo aturdido e incrédulo.—¿Qué? ¡¿Y por que mierda no lo recuerdo?!

 _—No lo se, yo hasta hace unas horas lo recordé. Quise decirlo pero paso... esto._

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Enserio Hinata había arriesgado su vida por el y el no lo recordaba? ¿Y el ni siquiera le agradeció?

—Soy un estúpido.

 _—No me digas..._

Ignorando el insulto del zorro, Naruto se levanto como pudo y para su sorpresa el dolor de espalda estaba ahí. —¡Carajo, mi espalda!

 _—Lo que te pasa por treparte a una caja sabiendo que..._

—Que una caja no aguanta el peso de un chico de dieciocho años, ya.

Interrumpió el rubio, dejando con la boca abierta al zorro.— _Solo te aviso que..._

—Ya se que no me ayudaras a curarme...—interrumpió de nuevo, mientas caminaba con dificultad hasta la salida de el apartamento.

 _—¿A dónde vas?_

—A casa de Hinata, le debo una disculpa, un agradecimiento y una respuesta a sus sentimientos.

Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras y se disponía a correr de tejado en tejado hasta la casa de Hinata. Mientras tanto, el rubio se dedicaba a soltar quejidos y maldiciones por el dolor de espalda que no lo dejaba en paz.

Mientras iba corriendo, en su mente se agolparon miles de "recuerdos" de el mismo con Hinata. El día que le dijo que le gustaban las personas como ella, el día en que Iruka les dijo que escribieran con quien querían pasar su ultimo día en el mundo y que ella había escrito su nombre, recordó tantas cosas, vio cosas que no sabia... cosas que no tenia ni idea si eran realidad o solo producto de su imaginación. Aun que a su preferencia, esperaba que fueran realidad cada una de ellas.

* * *

 **—Hinata** -sama — hablo Ko, haciendo que Hinata volteara lentamente para verlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tiene la visita de...

—Ah si, hazlo pasar por favor Ko — interrumpió la Hyuga mientras le sonreía tiernamente, imaginando que su visita era Kiba ya que le dijo que pasaría por ella para ir a entrenar con Shino.

Mientras esperaba la llegada de Kiba, se dedico a arreglar el jardín que estaba fuera del complejo. Rego un poco mas los girasoles que había plantado en memoria de Neji y después se dedico a admirarlos unos segundos con una tierna sonrisa.

Se quito los guantes y los dejo en un banco de piedra que estaba junto a un gran árbol de lilas. También quito su mandil de jardinería y después se sacudió el short que usaba para las misiones.

Cuando escucho el crujido del pasto siendo pisado, sonrió de medio lado aun estando de espaldas.—Espérame un minuto Kiba-kun, solo guardo esto en donde debe de ir y después podemos irnos a...— volteo con las prendas en los brazos, para después abrir con impresión los ojos. De inmediato un leve carmín pinto sus mejillas.

—No soy Kiba — dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza y veía hacia otra parte. La mención del castaño habían echo que sintiera celos.

—Naruto-kun...—pronuncio la azabache sin creerlo aun. Naruto jamás había ido a su casa. Bueno, si. Pero eso había sido hace muchos años atrás —¿Pasa algo? ¿Hokage-sama te mando?

—¿Eh? Ah, no realmente — se apresuro a contestar. Tomando valor, se fue acercando hasta Hinata lentamente — Lo que pasa es que yo...

Su frente se torno azul. Le había dado un agudo dolor en la espalda. Lanzo un fuerte quejido mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante ante la mirada preocupada de la Hyuga.—¡Naruto-kun! — Hinata tiro las cosas al suelo para correr hasta el e inclinarse un poco para verle.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto preocupada, ocasionando que el rubio se sonrojara ante la cercanía de la chica. Sus hermosos ojos lo miraban con preocupación y esa pose solo hacia que sus pe...

"—¡Fuera, pensamientos indecentes!"

—¡Ah, si Hinata-chan! —se irguio con rapidez —¡Estoy...! —el movimiento brusco hizo que de nuevo se lastimara y lo hiciera jadear de dolor.

—¡No estas bien! — alego Hinata, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hasta el banco. Lo sentó delicadamente y lo examino por encima — ¿Qué te paso?

Naruto volteo hacia otro lado, sintiéndose desnudo ante la mirada de Hinata.—Me lastime mientras limpiaba y cayo encima de mi un librero. Me desmaye unas horas, creo, y cuando desperté Kurama se negó a curarme.

Ante el relato de Naruto, la Hyuga no evito sonreír un poco. —Naruto-kun, si querías que te curaran debes de saber que yo no soy una experta como Sakura-chan. Deberías de ir a con ella para que te revise y...

—¡No vine a que me curaras! Yo vine a...—nuevamente una punzada de dolor atravesó su espina dorsal, haciendo que gritara de nuevo.

—¡Naruto-kun, tranquilo! Iré por unos ungüentos, ¡No tarda...!—sus palabras fueron cayadas sorprendentemente. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con brusquedad, sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

Naruto había tomado su mano, jalándola hacia el y estampando sus labios contra los suyos sorpresivamente. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos ante el cálido y dulce beso que hace años que venia deseando. Enserio, no dudaba que eso fuese un sueño.

Después de jugar un poco con los labias del otro, tuvieron que separarse ante la falta del aire que se estaba haciendo presente.

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con los azules y profundos del rubio, quien la miraban con tantos sentimientos... mas no sabia cuales eran. Sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojo. De golpe se pregunto si eso enserio había pasado y tuvo el impulso de querer pellizcar su brazo, mas no lo hiso al sentir la mano de Naruto tomar la suya con delicadeza.

—Na-naruto-kun...¿Que?

—Hinata —interrumpió el rubio —, yo... lamento no haberte dado una respuesta después de lo de Pain. — dijo el rubio, esquivando su mirada para posarla en el suelo —. Fue muy cruel de mi parte nunca haberte dicho ni un "gracias"

Al escuchar esto, Hinata deshizo lentamente el agarre de la mano de Naruto. Se paro firmemente y agacho la mirada. —Yo nunca espere una respuesta Naruto-kun...

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto para sorprenderse.

—Cuando dije lo que sentía hacia ti fue por que sabia que no era rival para Pain y por que como dijo el, yo sabia que moriría.

—Hinata...

Hinata alzo la mirada, dejando a Naruto anonadado. Su rostro era adornado por unos brillosos y profundos ojos que lo miraban hermosamente, acompañados por una bella sonrisa.— Quería que supiera lo que sentías pues no creí justo que te enteraras por alguien mas que no fuese yo.

—Entonces, todo el mundo lo sabia menos yo ¿no?

—Pensé que era muy obvia, todos lo pensaban. Pero, tu jamás te diste cuenta y lo entiendo. Se que estuviste muy ocupado siguiendo tus sueños y no hubiese querido que tu los descuidaras solo para que te dieras cuenta de mi — dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Naruto solo la miraba con admiración. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan increíble como ella se había enamorado de alguien... como el?

—Así que no tienes que darme las gracias de nada, yo lo hice por que quise hacerlo, Naruto-kun — llevo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y después entrelazo sus dos manos —. Tampoco debiste de besarme solo para hacerme sentir bien.

Naruto la miro con sorpresa. ¿Ella pensaba que la había besado... por lastima? En eso estaba muy equivocada. El la beso por que...

—Te bese por que quise hacerlo, Hinata.

Al escuchar eso, el corazón de la Hyuga comenzó a latir con fuerza y un bello sonrojo invadió sus mejillas. Sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus tersas mejillas.—Naruto-kun...

Naruto se paro de la banca, quedando frente a frente con Hinata, a quien rebasaba mucho de altura así que tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para verle. Ella tenia que alzar un poco la cabeza para mirarlo con sus ojos brillantes y llenos de lagrimas.

—Yo te amo Hinata — tomo sus hombros con delicadeza —. Tal vez no te ame con la misma fuerza con la que me amas tu pero quiero amarte mucho mas que eso. Quiero estar junto a ti y si me lo permites quiero estarlo el resto de mis días — tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su pecho, poniéndola sobre su corazón —. Quiero que camines a mi lado Hinata.

Las lagrimas seguían escurriendo por el rostro de Hinata mientras esta miraba con incredulidad al rubio. Tapo con la mano desocupada sus labios, tratando de evitar que salieran los sollozos.—¿No es un su-sueño?

Naruto la miro con ternura. Dios mío ¿Cómo no amar a Hinata? —Nada de esto es un sueño Hinata-chan. Así que, ¿Qué dices? ¿Serias la novia de este ciego?

—Nada en el mundo me haría mas feliz — respondió con una hermosa sonrisa antes de pararse de puntitas y besarlo de nuevo mientras el correspondía, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos.

Así fue como Naruto pudo confesarle a Hinata lo que sentía gracias a que casi fue asesinado por un librero.

—Hinata-chan... ¿Podrías curarme la espalda? —pregunto con un puchero mientras cascadas salian de sus ojos.

Se escucho una tierna risilla antes de responder: —Claro que si, Naruto-kun.

 _ **"Oh si, gracias por caerte encima de mi."**_

* * *

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 _ **N/A** : Si, otra loca historia mía. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así por favor déjenme un zukulentho review. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _✿Amanely_


End file.
